fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Sunset House
Sunset House This is a bonus house, with several puzzle solving elements required to unlock. It consists of two reflected houses joined in the dining room. One is the house as it was before destruction, fully furnished, and the other is a mirror image, but dilapidated. The Hero will enter back into the house that they exited from, and can swap between a central mirror joining the two houses. The house is made up of an entrance hall and two (originally) locked doors, one with a chest containing a legendary weapon and the other a corridor to a dining room with a mirror showing the other house. The staircase in the entrance hall leads up to a bedroom. The grounds have Hollow Men on one side and Hobbes on the other, as well as a Demon Door and a Golden Door. There is a Silver key and a Gnome along the right hand boundary of the region. To find the house, the Hero must travel from Mourningwood, with an entrance being along the road through the cemetaries, and up to the left if heading from the Fort toward the village, past the turn off to the Max and Sam quests. Walkthrough During the day time, the house is ruined, while to the left inside the fence is an untouched gazebo with 4 statues. During the night, the house is glowing blue and cannot be entered. However the pagoda is also glowing blue, and the statues can be interacted with, swapping between preset poses. By replicating the night time pose to how you saw them during the day time, the house will become solid, and can then be entered. *It should only take 4 presses of the A button in front of each statue to complete this part of the quest. This has been proven on five games. Once inside, there is a skeleton hanging from a ceiling, and a note explains how the owner burnt the house down, but suspected the house would return, and warns the Hero not to sleep in the bed. So of course, proceed up the stairs and sleep in the bed. (See Chesty's Chess for more details). Through the new corridor to the right of the stairs is a dining hall with a mirror that showing a floating skull where the Hero's head is. The reflected world also shows a glowing seal on the wall, so by guiding the Hero to the position of the seal on this side, the skull will enter the seal in the reflection. After the third time of doing this, the mirror can be vaulted through and the reflected house entered. The reflection is a cleaned up version of the derlict mansion you entered from. A note in the reflected entrance way reads 'Shot the Difference'. This refers to the glowing green orbs in both entrance halls being out of place. Shooting these orbs solves the puzzle and opens up the other locked door in each entrance way. The Hero can open one side for a reward, the other room's chest is then just a potion. To open the locked doors in the house shoot the orbs on the desks in the main hall. *In the last locked room in the original house is the 'Scythe's Warhammer' and a potion in the other room. *In the last locked room in the reflected house is the 'Tannar's Glory' hammer, the sword "The Really Sharp Pair of Scissors" or the Tee killer Shooter pistol and a potion in the other room. *In the last locked room in the reflected house Arkwright's Flintlock could also be in the chest. Note: The sword, 'Sorrows Fist', 'Thunderblade', 'Simmon's Shotgun' , The Typo, Beadle's Cutlass; Souldrinker or The Ice Madien may also be aquired at random from the chest in the reflected house. All legendary weapons in the game are obtained at random from player to player. The two weapons stated above are what has been so far confirmed as obtained legendary weapons from this area. Briar's Blaster has been obtained from one of the chests. Golden Door Off to the right side of the region is a Golden Door'' which can be opened by a [[Gold Key|''Gold Key]] . ''' The door contains a legendary weapon. Demon Door There is a Demon Door to the left upon entering the region. It wants to meet a Monarch, so return upon becoming King/Queen of Albion, which the chest inside will give you 1,000,000 gold. Category:Fable III Locations